The Hobo
Mr. Grant, or The Hobo, is a character in Bully. He was voiced by Angus Hepburn. Character Description The Hobo wears dirty gray pants tied with a rope and a dirty tank top. In the winter he wears an equally dirty army jacket and a wool hat. His hair is slightly long in back, and he has a full grey beard and mustache. Character Information The Hobo is a veteran of the Korean War. While in Korea he saw combat regularly, and lost most of his platoon in a friendly fire incident. It's unknown how he first came to Bullworth Academy, but he currently lives in a fenced in yard behind a broken down school bus on the school grounds. He is an alcoholic and spends much of his time either drunk or looking for a way to get drunk. He occasionally has flashbacks to the war, and may suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He is also collecting radio transistors with a great urgency, claiming he needs them to finish a device he's building before it's too late. At an unknown point in time the Hobo was a member of the Bullworth faculty. He occasionally says he should go back to teaching, and calls Dr. Crabblesnitch a spineless weasel. The nerds mention that he was a former teacher in smalltalk. Miss Danvers occasionally announces over the PA system that "contrary to rumor, the old drunk by the school bus is not a former teacher at Bullworth". The exact nature of the Hobo's relationship to the school and its staff is unknown, however. The Hobo's last name is Grant. One of the townswomen has a line of dialogue that states about a Mr. Grant and the Korean War, and in fact the game's data files list his name as Mr. Grant. It is vaguely hinted by putting various lines of dialogue together that Mr. Hattrick was responsible for the friendly fire incident in Korea. Another reference to Mr. Grant is Miss Kopke saying that she heard "that Mr. Grant was once the star of the Scottish stage", an allusion to his voice actor's theater career. Role in game The Hobo is first mentioned on the Bulletin Board, where students are warned about him and asked not to feed him. He makes his first appearance in the mission A Little Help, when Gary incorrectly thinks he'll be an easy target to pick on. Instead he scares Gary off. When Jimmy stands up to him he is amused and impressed, and offers to teach him fighting moves he learned in the military (or so he claims) in exchange for transistor radios that he is using to build an unknown device. He also makes an appearance at the end of Defend Bucky, where he throws a gate open and screams at Jimmy and Bucky for making noise. He makes one last appearance in the storyline at the beginning of Chapter 2, when Ms. Philips gives him Mr. Galloway's liquor. After that, aside from when Jimmy gives him a transistor and learns a new move, the Hobo has no further appearances in the story. Gary does start a rumour that he's Jimmy's real father, to which Jimmy takes offense. After Jimmy gives him all 6 transistors and he completes the machine, he is pulled away to the sky by a brightly-colored tractor beam while making a sinister laugh. He is never seen again, but the tractor beam can be seen shining from his lot at night afterwards. It is thought that this was why he wanted to have the transistors. Meeting The Hobo in Free Roam *During A Little Help, he stands in the pit and can be interacted with, though he will get angry with Jimmy and yell at him to go get the transistor. de:The Hobo Hobo, The Hobo, The Category:Hobos